Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance The Sequel!
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Here is the sequel
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy. If you want to contact me now my email is Eternus. I wrote these stories a while ago lol..but enjoy!_

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance the Sequel**

**_Chapter One:_**

Serena was 20 years old Darien was no long in Tokyo and Rini disappeared because she was no longer married to Darien in the future. The Inner Scouts were no longer her friends and her family wanted her out of their house. She no longer had Trunks and in one more year she would be a Queen. Supposedly anyway...

Her mother Queen Serenity promised her she would see Trunks again. Serena just hoped she didn't mean in death. Serena sat in her bedroom crying. She was moving tomorrow. To Japan, her family was shipping her and her stuff far away.

Trunks was sitting on the grass by the pond. He missed Serena so much. Goten was in college so he was without a friend. His father didn't show love for him and his mom was too busy for him.

He still lived at home and didn't even consider going to college. He was always bored and was waiting for the day Serena would come back to him. Goku was sensing a new energy that might be evil. Pan didn't like him at all anymore. He hated his life it was obvious that he was depressed.

Serena got on the private boat her mom rented for her. Her only friends left Amora, Michelle, and Hotaru were with her. They were moving with her to Japan. When they were a good distance from the shore a black hole appeared and they were sucked through.

Trunks was extremely surprised when a huge black hole appeared on the other side of the pond. Slowly a ship came through and stopped.

We're here Princess." A female voice said.

"This isn't our Japan, are we in..." Another achingly familiar female voice

"Yep," There was yet another female voice.

There was a squeal of delight heard on board. Trunks just sat there frozen in place.

A girl with aqua hair came into view and smiled down at him. "Look Amora I think we scared him." She said. Amora a girl the looked just like a guy came up beside her.

"Hey Princess, Hotaru, there is a young boy down here." Amora yelled to the other females. First a black hair girl came up beside them and smiled at him. Then the last one did. It almost made him faint when he saw the pigtails and pale white skin. It was Serena and her friends.

"Trunks...!" Serena yelled. She flew down and landed on top of him hugging him. Trunks didn't mind, he held her back and had no intentions on letting her go again.

"Oh so this is the man. Well we better get going to his house." Michelle said and landed in front of them. Amora and Hotaru came next.

"Okay let's go." Trunks said standing up. They all started their walk to CC.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Read and Review Please:


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball z romance the Sequel**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Bulma just got done with her day's worth of work when Trunks, Serena, and 3 other girls walked in. "Hey mom." Trunks said and smiled.

"Hey baby. Serena! I'm so happy you're back! Who are your friends?" Bulma asked.

"This is Michelle she is the Sailor Scout of Neptune. This is Amora she is the Sailor Scout of Uranus. They are together. And, here is Hotaru the Sailor Scout of Saturn." Serena said finishing up.

"We are the Outer Senshi." The all said in unison.

"Well it's nice to meet you three; I'm Bulma, Trunks' mother." Bulma said and shook their hands.

Bulma then went to the store to get food.

"We will be back with your things." Amora said and left with the others.

Serena and Trunks were just about to sit down when Vegeta entered. "Veggie...!" Serena screamed and ran to hug him. He pushed her off and glared at her.

"You're back..." He said.

"I saved your life can't you show me gratitude toward me." Serena said.

Vegeta smiled remembering how she died saving him. "Fine welcome back..." Vegeta said.

Serena smiled and looked back at Trunks who was looking at Vegeta with sadness. Vegeta left without one hello to Trunks. Serena went back over to Trunks and sat down next to him.

"Where is Goten?" She asked.

Trunks looked down; "Goten is at college." Trunks said.

"Why don't we go and visit him?" Serena asked.

Trunks looked at his and sighed. "How am I going to get there?" He asked.

"Well let's see your 21. You can drive, or fly." Serena said looking at Trunks in disbelief.

"Fine let's go." He said. Serena and him went outside and took off in the air.

Goten who just got back in his dorm heard a knock at his door. He opened it to see the smiling face of Serena. Trunks was behind her also smiling.

"Hey man long time no see." Trunks said pushing past Serena. Serena came in and shut the door.

Goten and Trunks were on the couch talking. "You know your dad loves you man." Goten said.

"No I don't, he has never told me he loves me and never pays attention to me." Trunks said.

"I'm sorry man." Goten said.

Serena could not believe what she just heard. "If you guys don't mind I have to go back, Amora and the others will be back and I won't be there so see you guys later." Serena said.

Serena flew to CC to see Vegeta outside. She landed and walked up to him. "Why?" Was the only thing that Serena could manage at first.

Why what Serena...?" Vegeta asked.

Why don't you tell your son you love him?" Serena asked.

The boy knows I love him." Vegeta said simply.

No you really don't understand he doesn't." Serena yelled.

What do you want me to do?" He asked.

I want you to do this one favor for me. Since I saved your life you can do this. Spend one day with him and at the end of that day tell him you love him." Serena said.

Fine..." Vegeta said and continued training.

Serena satisfied went back into the living room. She sat down and in ten minutes later Amora, Michelle, and Hotaru came back. They got settled down and then Trunks came back. They ate and then went to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Read and Review Please


End file.
